


Attractions

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101
Summary: Maul and Talon are two of many Sith apprentices that were sent out to distract the weak minded Jedi from the war to allow their masters to get the winning edge in the war. However these two Sith apprentices fail to completely grasp on their masters plan. They were sent out to distract the Jedi, correct? Than why did feel like a sort of punishment to them? They were the only to sent to Coruscant, the heart of the Jedi. So what was so wrong? They were assigned to the mid-levels of Coruscant. To be exotic dancers. There mission was to distract the Jedi. However, something seems to be distracting them.





	1. Stage 1

Maul and Talon hated this mission. They didn't want to be here. They didn't want to complete this mission. They wanted to leave, yet they wanted to show their master that they could handle any mission their masters threw at them. Maul felt uncomfortable, he never had been forced by his master to do a mission like this. He hated crowds. He hated people. He hated everyone, even himself at times. His master could of at least of sent him to do this mission alone and not send some Twi'lek with him, who favored just being in her undergarments. Maul understood those reason though, it was a way to catch her male opponents off guard. But now it would be their undoing. Her being a Twi'lek with little clothes would surly draw different and more attention they were suppose to. He hated himself at the moment as much as he hated her. Him just being a Dathomirian Zabrak would also draw more attention to them. He hated how their tattoos made their red skin pop out more. He hated that the only thing he was allowed to wear were golden spandex shorts. He hated how Talon was able to easily adapt to this situation because of being a Twi'lek and always getting the same look from men. He hated how they have been at this bantha shit bar and not even one Jedi strolled into or even by the bar.

Maul silently maneuvered his way on the pole that was attached to the stage. On the pole next to him was Talon. They both had the same flexibility and flamboyance so they were placed in the middle of the stage. Maul swore to himself, if the pole wasn't bolted to the stage everyone in the bar would be dead. That would attract those Jedi, Maul smirked as he thought. Pole dancing was simple for him. Too simple. They only wanted him and Talon on the pole and doing aerial dancing. The owner want more of them. To give some guests "private shows." Maul knew and didn't care that Talon quickly jumped at the offer. He simply told the owner that he would do what ever he wanted when ever he liked. The owner didn't like to decline his costumers from such rare merchandise he had, yet he didn't want to lose Maul so quickly. So he was forced to let Maul do whatever he wanted.

Talon watched as Maul half hearted moved on the pole. She rolled her eyes annoyed at him. Why did she have to be partner with him? Why couldn't Nihl be as flexible as she was? Why couldn't she work with him instead of this Zabrak. He moved like a damned droid. He annoyed her so much. Talon has quickly drawn from her thoughts as she heard the crowd of men that had gathered whistle at her. She smirked at the men as she twisted her way around the pole. The men groaned once an announcement came on that it was time to give Maul and Talon a break. Talon groaned when she looked at the clock. It was no where near the time of their break. Once back stage she glared at him yet not daring to vocalize her frustrations to him. She knew that he was technically considered to be him a higher rank than she was, but that wasn't what was stopping her. It was the fact that he had the only communication link to the other apprentices and she only got it when ever she acted according to his plans. As soon as he sat down on a chair however she couldn't help, but ask.

"Alright, why the hell did cut our act short?" Talon snapped at him and watched as he took a drink of water.

"You would know why if you didn't get caught up with those men. Feel the Force, or is that still too hard for you don't tell me, you Twi'leks are only good for dancing? There is quite the large group of Jedi heading this way. Count yourself lucky, I was close to just walking off the stage." Maul said and used the force to summon another bottle of water to them. He tossed it at Talon, who stood in wonder of how she didn't sense the group of Jedi.

"Get ready. Drawing the attention maybe difficult, we don't know which Jedi we may finally be entertaining. If we're lucky it'll be some weak-minded padawans. Than again judging on what we can sense from here, there will be some Jedi Masters. Remember Talon. Do whatever is necessary to distract these Jedi. Take them into the back. Do whatever, but we need them to keep returning. A padawan has little influence over-"

"Over their masters. It is in our best interest to distract the masters and knights. I know Maul. You don't have to go over the entire brief our masters gave us. For all I know that was all you have been thinking about for the past 6 rotations on this planet. Don't get your horns twisted because of those lazy Jedi already Maul. They're here so lets show them what we're made of." Talon said drinking her water. Maul snarled at her. She was lucky the Jedi had arrived when she said they did or else he would have done more to her than just snarled. The mission was more important to him anyways. He just wanted to get it down and over with. He gulped down more water before following her. Now came the tricky part of the mission: to entice the Jedi and to keep them wanting for more.

"Wait for me, I'll have the announcer call us up. It should at least catch their attention. You go ahead as get everything ready for some aerial dancing. Oh and make sure you get the silk ready for me. The men seem to like that." Talon said and ran off. Maul rolled his eyes and walked toward the stage. He would have to somehow get to the top of the stage to clip the silk and the pole to the top of the stage without being seen by their audience. Maul looked at the top of the stage for a moment at where the silk and the pole had to be connected. He never had to deal with this before since everything was planned out the day before what they were going to be doing so the staff could do this and not the dancers. For a moment he wondered about how the staff even got to the top to hook this kind of stuff up.

He pushed the thought aside to be solved later as he went to retrieve the silk and pole. He knew Talon would do anything that the audience liked, but Maul would rather much stick to the aerial pole. He went into the closet and tied the aerial silks up in a loose knot and he grabbed the aerial pole. As he made his way to the stage, he noticed the solid back drop of the stage had poles sticking out of it that had things on the front of the back drop. Maul doubted anyone ever used them for climbing, but it seemed like the only way to get all the way up without being seen. Maul jumped grabbing onto a pole and seamlessly swung his way to the top.

Next problem, hooking the silk and pole to their correct places. One could not just place them where ever and hope for the best. One had to make sure that the two dancers had enough space apart from each other so they don't collide with the other and that they are not too far to the edge that they are taken off of the stage. Doing the calculations in his head he found the right spots to hang the pole and the silk. After he hung the silk up he tugged at the knot causing the two strands of silk to gracefully fall to the floor. Than he quickly got down off of the back drop before he caused too much stress with his unaccounted for weight on it.

After he was down he walked to a mirror and he wondered if his usual outfit would suit for today's performance than he brushed it aside.

"It's best to give this Jedi a tease of what we look like with barely any clothes on Maul." Talon approached him and traced his black tattoos with a finger.

"You may have interests in getting one if not as many Jedi as you can into bed, but that is not my plan." Maul huffed at Talon and turned away from her. "So what song shall we be dancing to to impress our Jedi guests?"

"It's called 'Feeling Good.' I've seen the other girls dance to it and thought that it would be a good choice for today's performance. We want our guests feeling good don't we, Maul?" Talon smirked at him as they peaked out to see the audience.

Maul ignored her comment and pointed out where the Jedi were. "They're in the back near the bar."

"Hopefully the announcement will draw them to the stage." Talon sighed as she looked at the group of Jedi. "Ugh, one of them's an old man." Talon pointed out the adult Jedi that sported long brown hair, a beard and a mustache. He must have been anywhere in his 50's or 60's, Maul could basically tell that Talon was thinking that there was no way of him becoming distracted by them and their bodies. Maul was think the same until he saw a younger man at least half of the older man's age. Anywhere between 28 and 38 if Maul had to guess.

"Yes, well look who's basically attached to his hip." Maul pointed him out to Talon.

"Yeah so?" Talon looked at him questioningly.

"I bet that he was the padawan to the other Jedi or at least a very close friend of his. Just look at how they're so close to each other." Maul explained

"So we distract the younger one and we distract the older one, I see what you have planned." Talon complimented him

"Yes, but there are still other's than those two." Maul reminded the younger Sith apprentice.

"I call dibs on the blonde Jedi, you can get the distract the two men and that Togruta female." Talon said as the fog was activated.

 _"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! YOU ARE IN FOR A SPECIAL TREAT TONIGHT! OUR TWO FAVORITES HAVE SET UP A SPECIAL DANCE JUST FOR TONIGHT. YOUR FAVORITE LETHAN TWI'LEK AND DATHOMIRIAN ZABRAK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TALON AND MAUL."_ The announcer gave Talon a second to run through the fog to her spot between the two long strands of silk before letting the fog die down. Than he started the music that was Feeling good by the Muse.

Talon had one hand each on the two strands of silk as she knelt on the ground. As the music started the song she stood up and her hands reached up further. Once her arms were fulling extended she gripped onto the silk stands and lifts her body off of the ground. She slowly flips her body back to where her legs were over her head and she wraps her legs around a strand of silk. She than pulls her body up and does the same thing until she gets to the height she needed. Than she flips her body upside down again and goes into a split. Her movements slow as if teasing the audience. She looked out into the audience to see the group of four Jedi watching her. The older Jedi and the Togrutaweren't paying much attention as the two younger men were, however they didn't seem very entranced at the moment. Just watching as they sipped on their drinks.

She stayed in her split until the music kicked up. Right as it did, Maul, on beat with the music ran out and jumped onto the aerial pole catching it in his thighs and letting his body leaning forward on one side of the pole as it swung forward toward the audience. Talon at the same moment flipped herself right up and quickly wrapped her legs around the separate strands of the silk and lifted herself up higher. Every time there was a beat louder than the others she fell quickly into a split than back up. Than with the silk wrapped around her feet, she turned to have one of the strands against her back and she crossed one of her legs over the other. Twisting herself into the strands of silk, she stood up with the silk around her legs, she flipped upside down again with her legs out in a split. She let go of the silk with her hands and swayed back and forth for a moment.

As Maul was swinging back he let his body curl and twist around the pole and just holding on with his hands, he held his body parallel to the pole as he let his body lean into the swing back forward. Than on his way back he stopped the swinging pole by landing on the ground. He only ran around the pole, while holding it, twice to get it going in a circular motion and for the chains holding the pole to the top of the stage to twist on itself causing the pole to rise. He held his body out in a flag position and let go of the pole with his lower hand to extend it out to the audience. From the quick glimpse he got of the audience he hand the young male Jedi he had pointed out to Talon staring right at him and the blonde Jedi male was paying all of his attention to Talon. The older male and the Togruta seemed annoyed by the to younger male Jedi. Maul didn't care about the two, he knew as long as he had the one Jedi distracted that the older Jedi and possibly the Togruta distracted as well. Once the pole was high enough he grabbed onto it with his other hand and started to make it spin again, yet much faster than before. Bending one of his legs, he outstretched the other than he let his head hang back along with his legs.

Talon as she was upside down, grabbed onto the silk with one hand as she used her other to unravel one leg sending her into a side ways split. She than wrapped the silk around her arms and unravel from one of her legs sending her tumbling down a bit. In an upside down state she twisted the pieces of silk around her body than pulled herself up. As Maul curled his body around the pole and let go of the pole with hand and pushed his upper body back. To lean back and grab the bottom of the pole. Talon let her body fall and the silk unravel from her body, until she pulled the silk causing it to stop unraveling. Than she leaned against the silk letting it unravel from around her legs, but stay raveled around her feet. She rolled her way back up the silk to let the silk unravel once more as she tumbled down than grabbing onto the silk to stop herself. She took the silk she had and threw it around her body than waved the silk she held in a circular motion causing her to spin and slowly move down the silk.

Maul held on as the pole spun than let go to bring his upper body back up and he leaned back and grabbed one of his legs pulling it touch the back of his head. Talon stopped her slow down fall and slowed the spinning to also grab on of hr legs and pull it to the side of her head causing them both to be in a split for 5 seconds before either of them moved. Talon climbed back up the silk as Maul held onto the pole with his hands spread apart from each other and he held his body out in a flag position for a second before moving his legs up and down together causing the pole to spin a bit more. Into the spin Maul separated his legs than brought them underneath of him in momentum in kicking his legs above him having him upside down as the pole spun he moved his legs together than apart. One moment as he was upside down he stopped keeping his legs spread for a moment and the pole slowly spun. He let his legs and body slowly drop putting him in a right side up position. Than he moved his legs as if he was walking on the air as the pole spun. Coiling around the pole once, Maul brought his body down to the bottom of the pole to where he could only hold onto the pole with his hand and he jerked his body causing it and the pole to spin rapidly. As the pole spun, Maul let his head hang back for a moment before bring it back in and letting it hang back again. The pole than made it's descend to the ground, Maul pulled his knees up to his chest .

Talon had wrapped herself in the silk and let herself slowly tumble, once she was near the ground she only held onto the silk with her hands and she let her feet touch the ground once Maul's did as the song faded out. Applause and whistles filled the building, but none of that matter to Maul. His eye scoured through the audience looking for the Jedi. He found the old Jedi still at the bar not paying any attention with the Togruta applauding his and Talon's performance. He did not find the Jedi's eyes that he pointed out earlier to Talon until he looked down at the front row. He saw the Jedi's that both him and Talon set out to attract to be in the front row clapping and whistling at them. Maul smirked deviously as his and the Jedi he pointed out earlier eyes met. Yellow and red to grey-blue. Maul held eye contact with him until Talon ran her hand across Maul's back as she walked back stage and he followed right after her knowing that stage 1 of their mission was a complete success.

Yet Maul and Talon couldn't help but wonder now, just what were the names of the Jedi they've entranced.


	2. Wanting more

Obi-wan stood there watching Maul walk backstage following behind Talon. He wanted to just follow those one-of-a-kind eyes that had begged for his attention. The two waited for their red and black bodies to come strolling back out onto the stage even after the silks and pole were taken down.

"Come, boys, let's return home." The old Jedi place a hand on each of the two younger Jedi's shoulder. Obi-wan and his friend jumped in surprise as they turned around to see unamused older Jedi.

"Come on Qui-gon, why leave now? We only just got here!" Obi-wan counteracts a bit disappointed in his old master.

"The show's just begun." The younger Jedi tried to support Obi-wan's defense, but in seeing that Qui-gon's resolve did not weaken, the group of Jedi left the club.  
  
  


Obi-wan was sure that what he was doing is wrong. He was sure he was breaking some kind of rule by doing this. He knocked softly on a door and it opened up to show the blonde Jedi that he was with the other night.

"Are you sure you want to do this Skywalker?" Obi-wan asked as they quickly walked through the empty halls.

"Ditching the Temple during the midnight hours just to go and see a sexy as kriff creature? Hell yeah, I'm sure." The Skywalker responded

"Alright, but if Wolf, Qui-gon or the Council finds out about this, it's all your idea, Cade." Obi-wan said as they walked out of the temple.

"Yeah, whatever." The blonde walked beside the older Jedi as they wore casual clothes instead of their usually Jedi robes. "But you can't say that you didn't want to do this as much as I did. You were there drooling over them as much as I was!"

"Alright, Cade, but you have to remember we can't keep going to this bar every night. Others will end up finding out." Obi-wan said as they took an elevator to the lower levels of Coruscant.

"And if other Jedi do end up finding out, they can shut their kriffing mouths because every Jedi has done this in their lives at least once." Cade replied to this friend.

"Alright, Cade, enough with the language! How did Master Sazen ever train you with a mouth like yours?" Obi-wan asked curiously

"I think it had to do with a lot of patience." Cade laughed and the rest of their trip was spent in silence until they arrived at the nightclub that they were last at only a few days ago. As they walk in they find Talon dancing on a pole. Cade pats Obi-wan's shoulder getting the older Jedi's attention.

"What is it, Cade?" Obi-wan asks turning his gaze to his friend.

"Looks like your Zabrak is on waiter duty." Cade turns Obi-wan's head to point directly at the red Zabrak, he was still wearing his golden spandex but this time he also had an apron on.

"Uh oh." Cade exclaimed as he watched some dude talking to Maul. The two Jedi could tell it wasn't going well as Maul was snarling at the dude. Cade didn't get a chance to say anything else before Obi-wan begun his stride over to the conflict. Cade swore to himself, sometimes Obi-wan was just too bold.


	3. Unexpected

 "Stupid Jedi." Maul snarled under his breath as he walked away from the Jedi that he once had caught the attention of. Obi-wan had used a mind trick to get the dude to leave Maul alone, yet now the Jedi was trying to talk to Maul. Maul at the moment just wanted to do his job. He was pleased that he had ensnared the Jedi's attention, but now he wanted out of this large crowd. 

As Maul set the last drink he had to deliver down on the table, Maul stood there next to the man now drinking the alcoholic drink. Maul placed a hand on his hip and looked around as Talon and other ladies pole danced to a song called 'Dark Horse.' Just as he expected, the Jedi was not only watching him but following him as well. Maul turned his gaze to an empty chair at an empty table that sat in front of the stage. An idea clicked in Maul's mind. If this Jedi was so intrigued by Maul, Maul should at least give in a closer look. 

Maul approached the young Jedi slowly through the crowd making sure never to break his eye contact with him. Once Maul was up to the Jedi, Maul placed a hand on the Jedi's chest and pushed him slowly forcing Obi-wan to walk backward and put his trust in Maul in where they were going. 

"Uhhhh," Was all that Obi-wan could say before clearing his throat. "W-what, uh, what are you doing?" Obi-wan didn't think his face could get any redder than it was at that moment. Until Maul leaned in as they walked.

"I thought that I should thank you for what you did earlier," Maul's voice was quiet and deep. He looked over Obi-wan's shoulder and saw the chair then stopped the Jedi from backing up any further.

"And, uh, how are you going to do that?" Obi-wan mindlessly said as the Zabrak hand walked around him, sliding his hand across Obi-wan's chest, luring the Jedi to turn around and face where Maul was going. 

Cade turned, from watching Talon dance, trying to from his friend and what he saw surprised him. Cade watched as Maul's hand left Obi-wan's body and the Zabrak walk over to the chair. Once Maul was next to the chair, he bent down and reached out to his one leg that was propped out further than the other, then slowly roll his way back up into a standing position. Maul placed a hand on the back of the chair then one leg after the other, Maul was sitting on the back of the chair. As Maul slid down the back of the chair to the main sitting part, he let his legs bend and spread open. Leaning down, Maul then started to crawl off of the chair and toward Obi-wan and never breaking eye contact. Once he got up to Obi-wan, he crawled up the Jedi's body and he let his lips drag their way up Obi-wan's neck. The feeling alone sent shivers throughout Obi-wan's body. Maul then grabbed the collar of Obi-wan's shirt and walked back to the chair. Once Maul could feel the chair touch the back of his legs, he slowly walked around Obi-wan keeping his grip on the shirt until Obi-wan stood where Maul stood.

Maul pushed Obi-wan back into the chair and Cade couldn't help but notice that song's vocal change from female to male and Maul removed his apron leaving himself in only his golden spandex. Maul bent down running his hands from Obi-wan's shoulders down to his legs. Kneeling in front of Obi-wan, Maul rubbed his body against Obi-wan's legs as he came back up. Obi-wan couldn't help but reach his hands out and touch Maul's chest. Maul snarled at the Jedi grabbing at the hands and pulling them away from his body. Maul set the hand down on the arms of the chair.

"No touching unless I permit it." Maul hissed into Obi-wan's ear and the Jedi gulped as Maul sat on Obi-wan's lap and started to grind on his legs. Maul ran his hands up and down Obi-wan's body and then up Obi-wan's neck and into the long hair the Jedi had.

"So, what's your name?" Maul quietly asked as he pushed his hands underneath Obi-wan's shirt and felt the Jedi's toned muscles under his skin.

"Kenobi." The Jedi spoke surprise he could will himself to speak as his eyes were entranced and following the intricate black tattoos on Maul's body. "And yours?"

"Maul." The Zabrak quietly breathed into Obi-wan's ear before gently biting the Jedi's ear lobe.

"So that's not just a stage name?" Obi-wan asked trying not to make any sounds as Maul ground on him and bit his ear.

"It's my real name." Maul purred until he heard a voice behind him calling his name and he didn't stop what he was doing until he was yanked off of the Jedi by his 'boss.' Maul snarled at the older human.

"What the hell are you doing?!" His boss yelled at him. "That man that you were with was important for us to please. I told you before they came in, you were the one they wanted to entertain them!"

"I was on waiter duty, and I do not need to entertain anyone I don't want to entertain. That was our deal." Maul hissed wishing that he could use his mind tricks on the man, but that would ruin his entire mission. "I certainly do not entertain anyone who thinks they are free to touch and grope me."

"Then you decided to give _him_ a lap dance?!" Maul's boss points his finger at Obi-wan. Maul could tell that they were in a bad situation, everyone in the club was now paying attention to Maul and his 'boss.'

"He helped get that freeloader off of me, so I decided to thank him." Maul kept his voice calm and at its normal level. He didn't know when the yelling would stop until Talon walked up behind their'boss' and threw her arm around him.

"Come on now sir, it was his first time off of the stage. You're expecting too much of him on his first time and I'm sure that man will be back. And when he is I'm sure Maul will be ready." Talon whispered into his ear and their boss let out a huff.

"He better be ready or else both of you will be punished." Their boss hissed glaring at Maul. "And no more free lap dances!" Maul kept his anger down as Talon then leads their boss into the back. Once his boss and Talon are out of sight, Maul snarls looking around at the few people who still were watching and they jumped and turned to watch the dancers that were still dancing on the stage. Maul kept calm as he walked over to his apron and picked it up, putting it back on.

"Hey," Obi-wan began to approach the fuming Zabrak until his friend placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, dude, are you alright? I didn't expect that dude to go off like that." Cade commented

"Yes, Cade, I'm alright." Obi-wan turned to his friend.

"Dude, I just can't believe that he gave you a lap dance." Cade's mood quickly lightened as he laughed.

"Even I didn't believe it when it was happening," Obi-wan's face began to turn red once more. "I should go and see if he's alright." Obi-wan left his friend before Cade could make up any argument. Obi-wan walked up to the bar as Maul was cleaning out glasses.

"Hey, are you alright?" Obi-wan asked a bit worrisome.

"Yes. I am fine. Being yelled at here isn't the worst thing that can happen." Maul answered not taking his eyes off of the glass that he was cleaning.

"That's what worries me," Obi-wan muttered and Maul sighed, quickly thinking to himself. He reached down under the counter and pulled out a napkin and a pen and started to write on it.

"What's that?" Obi-wan couldn't help but ask as Maul pushed the napkin to Obi-wan.

"Listen. I would really like to thank you more properly than what happened here tonight. This is the address where that batha shit of a boss gave me to live. Meet me there on Sunday night at 11." Maul spoke softly to him.

"Uhhh, I'm not entirely sure that I should," Obi-wan began to speak.

"If you're uncomfortable with just being us, I could invite Talon and you could bring that blonde friend of yours." Maul suggested and Obi-wan took the napkin with a shaky hand.

"A-Alright." Obi-wan's face was red once again thinking of what possibly could happen.

"You should get going now Kenobi. If my boss comes back and still sees you here he might kick you out." Maul warned and Obi-wan nodded leaving the bar and getting Cade. After explaining what happened to his friend, they both left the club.


	4. Caught up

Maul groaned as he massaged his right shoulder. He waited outside of the club for Talon in the cold Coruscant morning air. He leaned against the wall next to the door of the club as he was dressed in dull colored clothes that covered his whole body. It was only Thursday morning now, but Maul already had his mind on what would happen on Sunday. He already had Kenobi captured in his trap, yet Maul felt compelled to do more.

"You must be absolutely insane, Maul." Talon spoke as she walked out of the club putting on a jacket. Maul raised an eyebrow at her as they stood outside of the club. He crossed his arms looking at his partner in this mission.

"If you don't have that knight wrapped around your finger soon, I'm going to craft my own comm link and tell your master that you are incapable of this mission!" Talon threatened as they began to walk. Maul rolled his eyes knowing Talon was just blowing off some steam.

"I take it our 'boss' wasn't good in back." Maul commented looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"He wasn't even close to 'not good!' He talks to much and he kept saying how he was going to kick you out if you didn't satisfy that one dude when he comes back." Talon explained to him and she could understand his reluctance. The man was a Devaronian and he wanted nothing more than to get Maul into bed. Maul could handle everything in the known and unknown galaxy, but Talon would bet her life that Maul had never been bedded before. She remembered seeing the Devaronian grope and pinch Maul in all of ways that would turn any Zabrak on. She was honestly surprised by his self control that he was able to walk away from the Devaronian. She had seen the Devaronian approach Maul at least 5 different times while Maul was on his forced waiter duty shift before she noticed their two favorite Jedi. She couldn't help but wonder just how much self control he had to control the situation over their 'boss' and the Devaronian before he was forced into a room with the man.

"If I see that Devaronian one more time remind me to puke up whatever I've eaten that day so I look sick to him." Maul contained a snarl and Talon held in her comment saying that she doubted that would drive off the Devaronian. She looked over at Maul, who had remained silent for the moment, even though he looked calm on the outside, she could tell he was boiling on the inside. This made her want to stay quiet. She didn't know who exactly Maul's master was, but she knew one wrong word with her not being ranked above him could cause him to explode like a planet fired upon by the Death Star. Thinking again, she doubted anyone but his master was safe from his rage. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard him speaking again.

"Besides that business, I've already set up a so called 'date' with our two little Jedi. They will be at our place on Sunday night." Maul announced before going silent for the rest of the walk to their temporary home. Talon was, yet again, surprised that he was willing to bring Jedi into their 'home' for the sake of their mission. Then an idea clicked in her mind he was going to attempt to hold off that Devaronian until after Sunday.

After they arrived home, Talon sat down on the old and worn out couch that was provided for them while Maul walked into the small kitchen area that was connected to the living area. Talon watched Maul retrieve two bottles of water and she couldn't help but notice that Maul's pants seemed a little too tight then they normally do on him. Normally she would tease him or anyone else but after the situation before in the club, Talon couldn't help but feel sad for Maul. As a Twi'lek, she understood the unwanted attention from others but this must had taken it to another level of suffering. Maul tossed her one of the bottles of water as he reentered the living area and sat in a chair across the room from her.

"Maul, you look like you could use some-" Talon placed the bottle down and started to get up as she was using her soft voice, until Maul sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"I'm fine, Talon. I can handle my own body." Maul spoke as if nothing was bothering him as he opened up the bottle of water and began to drink it. She couldn't help but wonder if Maul ever really was bedded by someone and if he wasn't than she would have to applaud him for managing to stay so firmly grounded. Even to her Dathomirians were still new in her knowledge and she couldn't help but poke around to see if she could get any knowledge out of him.

"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, but I was wondering if your species is the...mate for life kind." Talon verbalized her thought and she felt her stomach sink as Maul was quiet for a moment. She watched as he leaned back into his chair and looked out of a window to his right.

"I'm actually not sure about that. My, master has never spoken much about my kind. He told me if he hadn't found me I would have become a slave to the females of my planet if not a slave then I would have just been killed after getting one of the females pregnant. Then again, my master could be lying to me." Maul spoke with such calmness that Talon couldn't help but wonder where it all came from.

"Why would your master lie to you?" Talon asked the question before she even realized she said it.

Maul kept quiet. He was stupid for saying that in front of another Sith. She could be looking for ways to degrade him or just to tell his master or she was truly just curious. Either way he didn't care. He wasn't going to tell her anymore. Instead he drank the rest of the water in the bottle before getting up.

"I'm going to go and cleanse myself from that Devaronian's scent and I'll allow you to use the comm link while I'm occupying the bathroom since you did suffer through with that old man in the back." Maul spoke taking the comm link out of his pocket and placing it down on the table between them. Before Talon could say anything, Maul walked down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Once he was in the bathroom, Maul snarled at himself cursing his body to react the way it did. He stripped himself of all of his clothes before turning on the shower. He wanted nothing more than to burn those clothes and the spandex plus apron that he is forced to wear as a 'uniform.' Maul wanted nothing more than to burn that whole nightclub down. Maul quickly stepped into the cold shower and began to wash himself. He just wanted his body to calm down and to get the awful scent off of him. Even though the clothes he wore, except for his spandex, wasn't touched by the Devaronian, his stench clung to his body and attached itself to Maul's clothes.

As Maul washed his body over for what seemed like the 10th time, Maul washed the soap off of himself then leaned against the wall of the shower and let the water run off of him. He finally was relaxed in body and mind, but after some time of just letting the water run down his body, Maul couldn't help but notice his mind was wondering back to Kenobi. How clueless and surprised he looked when Maul approached him. Maul could remember feeling Kenobi's single heart beat through the Jedi's clothes as Maul led him backwards towards the chair. Something about the Jedi kept Maul anticipating about the night when Kenobi would be coming over. Maul couldn't help but remember the fact that on his home planet that men were slaves to the women. Suddenly an image in his mind flashed of Kenobi controlling him as if he was a slave to Kenobi. Kenobi's fingers entwined in Maul's horns as Maul was cornered against a wall. Maul's eyes flashed open as he jumped back in the shower as if he could move away from the image that had flashed in his mind. Maul could feel his two hearts pound in his chest. He couldn't tell if he was shocked or excited by the image his mind produced.

Maul scoffed at himself for making such a big deal out of something that doesn't even exist. He proceeded by washing his body off once more as he shamed himself for getting so worked up over nothing. As he relaxed once more, his mind started to wonder back to Kenobi and the image his mind had produced barely even moments ago. It took Maul a while to notice that he was playing with his own horns as the image turned into a scenario where he was able to turn his Kenobi into a double agent for the Sith and he allowed Kenobi to do what ever he wanted to his body.

Once Maul took notice of the actions he was doing, he became disgusted with himself that he got his body all excited again. Maul snarled at himself as he continued to wash his body again. He hated the idea of him self-serving to his body's needs. He forced all the thoughts of Kenobi to the back of his mind as he calmed his body down once again. After he deemed himself fit to be seen by other eyes again, he got out of the shower and dried himself. He wrapped his waist in a towel before he picked up his filthy clothes. As he walked to the wash machine, he reminded himself to steal more clothes later as it dawned on him as he got out of his shower that he and Talon only have one set of clothes. He remembered leaving his Sith uniform behind with his master and Maul had betted that Talon did the same. Maul cursed under his breath that this had to be some kind of a test his master set up for him. Maul couldn't help but hear Talon's teasing comment on his long shower. Maul growled at her and she laughed in response as she walked away from the wash room.


	5. More Time

It was Saturday night now and Talon watched as how Maul kept his eyes out on the crowd. His eyes looked the way they did when he was constantly on the look out in the beginning for hidden Jedi, but this time his eyes gave off something more, they almost looked hungry. As if Maul had planned something tonight if they were to show up. Maul and Talon hadn't seen their two favorite Jedi since Wednesday night.

Both Maul and Talon were pleased though, after that night, more Jedi have been coming in to see them. The two of them guessed that one of their favorites must have spread the word about them.

The night in all was quiet, but Talon could sense that something was off in Maul's head. She didn't understand why he felt so, upset. As she thought about what it could be, she saw what was bothering him. All the way in the back of the crowd, stood the Devaronian that their boss was forcing Maul to entertain for the night.

She could sense just how much Maul wanted off of that stage. It wasn't fear or worry that radiated off of Maul, but hatred. She knew if Maul had the chance he would rip the Devaronian apart, which he could, but it would cause them to fail their mission. And they couldn't stop now that they've gotten so far. Maul knew he couldn't stop this. Not even Obi-wan could this time.

Maul just kept dancing on the pole, mirroring all of Talon's moves. To the untrained eye, they couldn't see that Maul was slightly slower than she was. Maul wanted to just pay attention to the moves instead of who was in the crowd. They were dancing to a slow song, which was a bit uncommon for their nightclub to do. As Maul thought it all out, he came to the conclusion that their 'boss' had planned it all out. Every move they did in this song was painfully slow. Every split, every twist, and every turn was slow letting the on lookers drink in and see every movement of every muscle as they danced. It had teased whoever was watching them.

Maul wanted the song to end at a quicker pace so in a fast move he could mess up and sprain an ankle or break a bone. Anything to get away from that Devaronian's prying eyes.

Maul took a second to glance back out at the crowd. He hoped to see Obi-wan or even a Jedi so he could focus on them, but Maul had no such luck. To further worsen the situation, the song only had a few more move left until it ended.

Once the song did end, Maul hoped he could just slip backstage then out the back of the night club. Right as Maul got backstage, his 'boss' stopped him and demanded him to go and get the Devaronian and for Maul to take the Devaronian into one of the back rooms. Maul snarled at his 'boss' then left to go and find the Devaronian in the crowd.

As Maul looked at where the Devaronian was at, Maul saw that he was no longer there, but he was in the middle of the crowd. Maul growled under his breath before he started making his way into the giant crowd. Maul swore almost every person he passed, male and female, had either: touched one of his horns, slapped, or pinched his ass. Maul kept telling himself not to kill everyone in the club that night because it would have ruined the mission. Although, Maul knew he could handle whatever his Master did to him. Whatever rage his master held he always used Maul to release it, through many different ways.

Once Maul got to the Devaronian, he wanted to get him and himself out of the crowd. Although, the Devaronian had other plans.

"Finally, I have you all to myself now, Maul." The Devaronian smiled with his sharp teeth.

"Yes, so shall we go somewhere more private?" Maul tried to keep his tone light and not sound like he wanted to murder this man.

"Actually," The Devaronian chuckled and quickly cupped Maul through his spandex shorts "I wanted to finish what we started the other night."

Maul stood there with a snarl trying to rise in replacement of the moans that threatened their way up as the Devaronian did the exact same thing he did the other night. Maul quickly tried thinking of a way to get out of this situation as his body reacted the way this Devaronian wanted it to.

"You know, I was surprised to see a Devaronian here." Maul quickly started as the Devaronian continued with his palming of his shorts and rubbing of Maul's horns.

"And why's that?" The Devaronian hummed

"Don't the female Devaronians dominate your planet and control when you mate?" Maul questioned quickly trying to put together a plan and keep it in his mind as it soon became harder to concentrate.

"And don't female Dathomirians do the same?" The Devaronian questioned and Maul cursed himself realizing that the Devaronian saw through that plan. "We're both freaks, Maul. We both rather entertain men than females. You surely proved that with the way you moved against that human."

"Ahh! You must be blind then, I was only thanking him for getting me away from you!" Maul accidentally let out a moan as the Devaronian gripped and squeezed his crotch through his spandex shorts. His body was surely working against him at this moment.

As Talon returned to the stage to danced to the next song with other girls, she saw Maul out in the crowd with the Devaronian. Talon almost thought Maul had given into his needs as she watched Maul basically collapse onto the Devaronian with his hands resting on the other male's shoulders as one of the Devaronian's hands were entangled in Maul's horns and the other stayed still as Maul rocked his hips against the hand. Talon thought he was done until he looked over at her smiling for a quick second pausing the noises that came from his mouth, but then quickly resuming the noises. Talon didn't know what Maul had planned, but she could tell that he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Maul groaned as the male took his hands off of Maul's body. Maul panted as the Devaronian grabbed his arm and basically dragged Maul into the back and to a room. The man knew every turn and walked straight into an unoccupied room. It obviously was his first time here and doing this, Maul thought. Maul couldn't help but chuckle as the man roughly pulled him into the room and slammed him against the closing door almost jamming it shut by the force as the Devaronian yanked Maul's legs out from underneath of him. Maul's legs quickly wrapped around the Devaronian's hips in that split second before his back hit the door. They both groaned as their crotches rubbed up against each other. The Devaronian was quick to steal a kiss from Maul. Maul felt disgusted by the kiss and decided it was time for him to take control of this situation. He would deny it if asked but he used the Force to push the Devaronian towards the bed after freeing his legs from the Devaronian. The Devaronian stumbled backwards until he fell back onto the bed. He looked stunned by at the red Zabrak as Maul let out what sounded like a loud purr. The Devaronian didn't notice the rope fly into Maul's hand as Maul slowly walked over to him. Maul straddled the Devaronian's hips and ground his own hips against them.

"So tell me, what's your name?" Maul moaned seductively as he took off the Devaronian's clothes. "You know mine, why not tell me yours?"

"You can just call me Labria," The Devaronian laughed as Maul smiled as Maul took off Labria's shirt then pull him further onto the bed.

"Alright then, Labria. Since I am the one entertaining you tonight," Maul grabbed Labria's wrist and pulled them above Labria's head and tied them with the rope then tied them to the bed. "You get to do nothing. Let me do the work." 

Labria was surprised by Maul's change until he felt a sharp pain on his chest. He looked down and saw one of Maul's talon-like claws digging into his chest causing his black blood to spill out.

"Let me give you a night you will never forget," Maul whispered sinisterly into the Devaronian's ear sending a chill down Labria's spine.

 

\---------------

 

Talon had gotten worried. Maul had blocked himself off from being sensed by her. Many songs had passed since she saw Maul get pulled into the back. It was obvious by which room he was in since it was the only room left that was occupied. She had become worried earlier due to when she was in the room next to them, she had snagged a padawan, and they had heard some pretty torturous sounds coming from the room next to them.

She walked up to the door and tried to open it. Typical, it locked, so she knocked on the door.

"Maul? Are you in there?" Talon called into the room. Everything in the room was eerily quiet until she heard the faint creaking sound of the bed, then footsteps, and the door unlocking. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw Maul walk out and close the door behind him then lean against. she was slightly confused when she heard the loud purring emanating from Maul. "What in that galaxy happened in there Maul?!"

Maul kept purring as he raised his hand with watch looked like silver blood and he licked all of the blood off of his hand. "It seems he couldn't handle a night with me." Maul laughed, "You may want to call the police and an ambulance."

"What? Why?" Talon asked confused as Maul opened the door to show the blood filled scene with Labria tied to the bed unconscious with several bites and scratch marks on his body from what was shown above what the blood filled blanket had shown and the name 'Kardue' was scratched into his chest.

"I do believe that Kardue'sai'Malloc is wanted on Davaron for retribution and a five million credit reward to any bounty hunter who finds him." Maul looked at her with a sinister smile, "But he'll have to have some medical treatment soon or he'll die."

"You are one sly and cunning Sith, Maul." Talon complimented him under her breath then as they rushed to get Kardue help, they came quickly came up with an alibi for Maul to make him seem innocent from all the damage done to Kardue's body that Talon was sure of would leave ever lasting scars on the Devaronian's body.


	6. Haven

Obi-wan was anxious to get to Maul's house. He had heard rumors during the day that some dangerous spy had been captured at the club and Maul had been hurt in the process of it all. Obi-wan wasn't thinking at all about how they left abruptly or early, he just wanted to make sure Maul was alright. Cade was in the driver seat of the speeder as they drove down to the lower levels of Coruscant.

"Cade, where are we going? you know this is not the way to the address that Maul gave us." Obi-wan pointed out as he noticed all of the turns Cade was taking.

"I know, I just want to make sure we're not being followed," Cade stated and Obi-wan looked behind them not seeing anyone.

"There is no one even behind us Cade. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get there as soon as possible." Obi-wan stated sitting forward in his seat once again as he looked around at the dull scenery of the lower levels thinking about how such a beautiful creature like Maul got trapped down here.

"Well someone is surely antsy." Cade teased

"I'm not antsy! I just want to make sure Maul is okay! You heard what those Padawans were saying this morning!" Obi-wan raised his voice with concern

"Yes I heard Obi-wan, but it's not like you really would be able to do anything, I mean they got that spy and Maul is safe home. If I remember right, Talon is going to be with Maul tonight as well right?" Cade tried comforting his friend

"Yes, you're right Cade." Obi-wan sighed, "Just hurry up, will you?"

Cade couldn't help but laugh at Obi-wan, "I never thought I would see a Jedi Master, be so insistent about one person!" Obi-wan groaned as they seemed to slowly arrive at their destination.

 

\--------------

 

Obi-wan looked at the worn down house that Maul reported that he lived in. Obi-wan was almost in disbelief that Maul would ever live in something that looked like that until Maul opened the door to the old dull house and leaned against the door frame.

"I thought that was you two in the distance," Maul gave off a soft purr with a smile, "Looks like I was right!"

Obi-wan was surprised at Maul's attire, he wore dull colored baggy clothes except for the stomach of Maul's short sleeved shirt was ripped off showing off his abs. Obi-wan was also speechless at how pleasantly happy Maul looked even with the bandage around one of his side horns.

"Are you boys just going to stand out there, or are you both going to come inside? It's getting a little chilly out here." Maul laughed as both of the Jedi jumped and made their way inside. After they both got inside Maul shut the door and as if on cue Talon shouts:

"Maul! Close that door! It's cold outside!" Talon growls stomping down the hall only wrapped in a large towel. "Do you even realize how much heat this place is able to contain inside and you're letting it all out!" Talon stopped once she saw Cade and Obi-wan in their living room.

"Oh,  boys, you're here early!" Talon was a bit embarrassed, not because she was in a towel but because she knew she should have sensed them coming and that was the exact look Maul was giving her. "Maul, why didn't you tell me they were here?!"

"Like you said Talon, they're here early." Maul echoed Talon as she played her part.

"Well, I'll be ready in a bit boys," Talon announced then walked back into her room. Obi-wan and Cade looked around the living room looking for the disappeared Zabrak, who just came back into the room holding three bottled beers.

"You boys want something to drink?" Maul held out two of the bottles to the Jedi. Cade went to grab one before Obi-wan spoke up.

"We actually shouldn't be drinking any beer." Obi-wan held Cade's arm back.

"Oh? Come on Kenobi, I'm sure you both drank at the club. Besides, it's only us here, it's not like anyone will tell on you." Maul coaxed Obi-wan and stepped up next to him. Maul opened up one of the bottles and took a sip of the beer.

"You're here to have fun, Kenobi." Maul purred in his ear and grabbed Obi-wan's hand and placed the bottle of beer in it. "Besides, this is all to thank you for what you did for me that one night."

Obi-wan held his breath for a moment then released it relaxing his body. "Alright. One bottle won't hurt anyone." 

Maul purred in Obi-wan's ear one more time before he moved on to give Cade his bottle of beer. Maul watched as Obi-wan seemed to be blushing as he took his first sip as Cade cheered. Maul chuckled and purred as he stood in front of the hallway. The chuckled seemed to of caught Obi-wan's attention. Obi-wan watched Maul as drank the beer. Obi-wan traced the black tattoos around Maul's mouth as he drank. Maul smirked as he could sense Obi-wan's eyes on him until he was pushed forward. Maul's beer spilled down the front of his shirt and he choked down the rest that was in his mouth after some had spilled from the corners of his mouth.

"Talon!" Maul snapped and his whipped around to see the fully clothes Twi'lek and the comm link in her hand.

"Maul, are you okay?!" Obi-wan snapped out of his thoughts and he quickly went over to Maul's side.

"Sorry, Maul!" Talon nearly stuttered as she covered the mic part of the comm link. "I'm talking to, my dad."

Obi-wan was amazed at how much Maul cooled down after hearing Talon explain herself.

"Tell him that everything is fine and that we have guests over, Talon. Your father doesn't need to worry about anything." Maul quickly calmed himself once he heard Talon said that it was her dad. It was obvious to Maul that she meant her master. As he glared at her as she walked into the kitchen talking on the comm link.

"Are you alright Maul?" Obi-wan repeated himself looking slightly worried. 

"Yes, Kenobi, I am quite fine. My shirt, however, is ruined." Maul slightly snarled as he looked down at his shirt that is now clinging to his body. Obi-wan felt his thoughts drifting as he also looked at Maul's clinging shirt. Maul smirked before clearing his throat. 

"It's best that I take it off. It wouldn't be good if I got sick." Maul said as he took his shirt off and as he did so, Maul could feel the cold wind blow inside the house from a crack under the front door. Maul faked a shiver and threw his shirt down the hall.

"Talon is my other shirt finished in the wash yet?" Maul called into the kitchen from the living room.

"You put it back in because it still smelled of the Devaronian, remember," Talon called back out and Maul growled. He was now wet and due to him being so, it made him colder than normal. Maul smirked to himself as he got an idea.

"I hate it that this place gets so cold." Maul comments then leaned against Obi-wan. 

"Why don't you just fix this place up?" Cade asked setting his beer down.

"We don't have much money. We came to Coruscant in hopes of staying away from Slavemasters." Talon said walking into the living room. "Turns out not many people want to hire a red Zabrak and Twi'lek. They said we would cause too much trouble for them. The only place that would hire us was that nightclub. We barely leave at the end of the week with any credits. We barely have enough to buy ourselves food and we steal these drinks from the club so we have something to drink."

Maul ignored Talon as she pulled their background story out of thin air. Maul couldn't be more annoyed at Talon as he is now. here he was trying to seduce Kenobi and Talon was all out taking his plans in a completely different turn! Did he have to spell it all out for her?! Maul groaned in his mind, reminding himself of the very few times Talon had made herself useful to him in their master's plan.

"Alright Talon, the past is in the past. Now we are here to say thank you to the lovely man that saved me from that self-centered Devaronian on Wednesday." Maul said raised his bottle while looking at Obi-wan.

"Yes, Maul, you are right. Let us celebrate." Talon smiled at Obi-wan and Maul as she also raised her bottle.

 

After a while of drinking, Talon could tell that Cade had let himself get completely drunk while Obi-wan tried to make sure he had some kind of awareness. She watched the Jedi slowly lose his self-control as Maul ran his hands over him. Within a matter of moments, she watched as Maul, who had to be drunk on some kind of level after all the drinks he had, slowly led Obi-wan into the hallway and into Maul's bedroom.

 

Hours had passed and Talon had grown some concern. Cade had woken up from passing out about half an hour ago, but she's yet to see either Maul or Obi-wan emerge from the room and she couldn't sense either of them awake at the moment either. What had grown her concerns is that she could sense two more Jedi on their level of Coruscant. She started to turn to walk down the hallway until she felt Maul seemingly snap awake. 

 

Maul woke up quickly sensing Talon's worry. Maul leaned on his elbows and he used his senses to see if there was anyone else in the immediate area around the house. Failing to sense anyone through his blurry senses, Maul sat up in bed and groaned at the new pain coming from his butt. ignoring it, Maul turned and watched as his Jedi slept. After a moment of thinking, Maul decided that it would be best to wake Obi-wan up now. However, not wanting to disturb the Jedi's relaxed peacefulness, Maul decided that he should wake up the Jedi nicely. Maul kissed Obi-wan's exposed neck softly before he put effort into waking up the Jedi.

"Obi-wan," Maul gently spoke as he shook the sleeping Jedi from his happy stupor. Maul kissed the Jedi on his lips as Obi-wan began to awaken. "It's time to wake up now."

Obi-wan chuckled as Maul's lips left his lips again. Obi-wan couldn't help the happiness bubble up in him. He felt completely balanced as he was next to Maul now. Obi-wan yawned as he sat up in the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Maul asked after also yawning.

"I don't think I've slept that well in years." Obi-wan laughed as Maul got off of the bed. As Maul stretched he could hear Talon talking in the living room to who Maul guessed it had been Cade. The Sith could still feel the effects of the beer and sleep had on his body. Maul betted that Obi-wan was feeling the same effects as Maul sensed Obi-wan's eyes roam Maul's bare body. Maul could help the chuckle as Maul's and Obi-wan's eyes met. The peaceful moment between the Sith and Jedi last only a moment before they were both snapped from the relaxed and peaceful haven they were in from a knock on the door.

"I hope you both are up in there! The sun is rising and I'm sure Kenobi and Cade have to leave!" Talon's voice rang into the room. Maul and Obi-wan sensed the urgency and nervousness in her voice. Obi-wan looked at the window and saw the sun coming through the window.

"Oh, blazes!" Obi-wan quickly jumped out the bed and began the quickly gather his clothes. As Obi-wan began to rush to put his clothes back on, he looked up to see Maul calmly put his underwear and pants back on. Obi-wan slowed down, but still quickly put his clothes on. Obi-wan was remind of how Maul's shirt was ruined by the beer they had that night. After all of Obi-wan's clothes were on, he walked up behind Maul and hugged him. 

"I would love to stay longer here with you, but Cade and I really must be going soon. I'm sorry." Obi-wan's voice was soft and saddened as he kissed Maul's shoulder then his neck. Maul resisted leaning back into the hug no matter how nice or perfect he would feel doing so. 

"Your friends and families must be starting to worry about you and Cade, Kenobi. There's no reason to apologize. We should head out to the living room so Talon doesn't think that we have fallen back asleep." Maul walked to the door after speaking and pulling out of the warm, soft and apologetic embrace. Watching Maul open the bedroom door as walk out left Obi-wan feeling confused at Maul's sudden need for distance.

Obi-wan soon left the room and he could sense Maul's surprise and tense nervousness. Obi-wan reached his hand out to place it on Maul's shoulder as the red Zabrak stood barely out of the hallway.

"Maul, are you alright?" Obi-wan could barely finish his question as his hand landed on his lover from last night and his eyes met the older two Jedi master that stood in the room.

"Qui-gon! Sazen!" Obi-wan's hand quickly yanked back from Maul's shoulder as if his red skin was fire. Obi-wan let out a nervous chuckle as he and Cade were caught, but the question rolled out of his mouth without thought. "Uh, what are you guys doing here?" 

Still dressed in their Jedi robes, Qui-gon and Wolf did not look happy.

"We came looking for the both of you, after Master Sazen and I could not find either of you," Qui-gon answered in a calm voice.

"A padawan had informed us of your visits to this local nightclub, so we went there in search of you and the owner had told us that the two of you had eyes for these two," Sazen's voice cut of as he gestured to Maul and Talon as he tried to come up with a nonoffensive term for them. "Dancers. So he kindly gave us this address and here we are."

Obi-wan could sense the small leak of anger from Maul that was quickly sealed. Everyone in the room knew that Master Sazen's original selected word was going to be prostitutes.  Obi-wan was not happy about that statement either, but he kept whatever was left of his composure and stayed calm. There was a tense silence in the room before Talon's voice broke it.

"Well, we won't keep you two here any longer now," Talon's voice was kept light and jokingly

"Come now both of you, we must be going." Master Sazen spoke with a stern voice as he turned and began leaving the drafty house. Qui-gon quickly followed behind Sazen with Cade staying a quick moment before scrambling to join the two Jedi masters. But Obi-wan felt glued in place. Obi-wan looked at Maul, and their eyes met for what felt like an eternity. Obi-wan brushed his hand against Maul's. Maul's eyes were filled with false surprise, but of true sorrow and Obi-wan's were full of sorrow that felt as deep as his blue eyes. After another moment Obi-wan turned and left before Qui-gon felt the need to call for him. Talon was off-put by this sadness coming from Maul as she could tell for the Jedi's need to linger longer, that their plan for them was secured. Although, Maul's sadness was uncalled for. Talon shrugged it off for now, as once all the Jedi were gone and after Maul shut the door, the feeling of his sadness had disappeared. 

She guessed that it was a trick Maul used to keep him coming back, for now. At the moment, she seemed to be the only one now that was moving in the normal speed. Maul seemed to be slower and sluggish still. The idea that the Jedi masters had caught not only Maul off guard, but her too. She had barely had anything to drink, but for some reason, she still couldn't tell how close they were, seemed to be the only thing agitating her now. After a moment she could sense Maul's anger and confusion as well about the situation they were just in. As Maul looked at her, she knew that they were about to talk about their next move in their mission.


	7. Next Step

Maul snarled and glared at her. Talon remained calm as she could until Maul captured her in a Force choke.

"Why didn't you wake me and warn me that those Jedi Masters were coming? They could have sensed us."  Maul's eyes burned into Talon's as he approached her.

"I couldn't even sense them until they were here! They didn't even seem to notice us as Force users anyways. We were just prostitutes to them, nothing suspicious!" Talon struggled as Maul increased the pressure around her neck before throwing her into the wall. Talon slowly got up from the ground, the force choke and toss to the wall was nothing to hurt her. But it was all to show his dominance and power over her. She had all her shields up to protect herself and Maul was able to bypass all of them.

"So what do you want to do now?" Talon carefully asked as she watched Maul stand there thinking.

"I will contact my master and inform him of what has happened and I will see if he wants us to move into the next stage." Maul looked at the table in the kitchen and used the force to summon the comm link to his hand. "You stay out here and make sure no more Jedi come here. It's the least you can possibly do. One more Jedi here that's not Cade or Kenobi and I'll contact your master. Or I will even end you myself."

As Maul walked back to his room to contact his master he paused and decided that he need a shower first before hearing what his master had in plan next.

\---------

After Maul had contacted his master, he leaned up against a wall with his arms crossed. He had to figure out how they were going to do this. How were they going to continue this stage of the plan so quickly? Maul rubbed his hand against his forehead before going out to explain the next stage of this battle. Rage bubbled in Maul's blood as everything that had happened earlier suddenly made sense.

"So, what did your master say?" Talon's voice was steady but she kept her distance as she could feel his contained rage overflow and slowly fill the room.

"We were the last ones to know." Maul snarled as he paced the room.

"To know what?" Talon prodded carefully for the answer.

"Everyone else has already initiated the next stage in the plan. They've already begun taking and killing Jedi." Maul stopped pacing, "My master has said we can either take any Jedi and turn them to the dark side or we kill them."


End file.
